Yuraku no Urameshi Team
by J. H. Verne
Summary: Recueil d'OS débiles qui ont un seul lien entre eux : mix farfelu Yu Yu Hakusho/Les Deux Minutes du Peuple, please enjoy. Dernier OS ajouté.
1. Le Scrabble

**Yuraku no Urameshi Team, One Shot 1**

**Rated : **K+

**Type/Genre : **Humour

**Note de l'auteur : **Pas de situation précise de cette histoire.. C'est une série de One Shot débiles (comme le dit si bien Kaneda26) qui sont en fait un mixe de Yu Yu Hakusho et des Deux Minutes du Peuple… Bizarre me direz-vous, mais j'avais envie de le faire depuis un bon moment, alors… Enjoy !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du Manga Yû Yû Hakusho appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi, Shuueisha, Fuji TV et St. Pierrot. Les dialogues des sketchs appartiennent à François Perusse des Deux Minutes du Peuple.

* * *

**Le Scrabble**

**Personnages du sketch : **Hiei, Kurama, Genkai et Keiko

+'~'+

« Bon, alors je fais « Oiseau ». - fit Kurama en disposant les lettres sur le jeu.

Hiei pencha la tête pour lire.

- Oiseau… Oiseau avec « Oa » ?

- Ouais ! Oaseau ! -affirma le Kitsune avec un air sûr de lui. Hiei soupira.

- Mais ça s'écrit pas avec un'A un oiseau, c'est avec un'I ! (NdA : N'oubliez pas, en lisant de bien faire les liaisons là où j'ai mis des apostrophes sinon c'est pas marrant XD)

- Un oiseau n'est pas forcément dans un nid ! -protesta Kurama.

- Roh c'que t'es con ! » -lâcha Hiei.

Kurama grogna et reprit ses lettres pour les placer autrement.

« Bon d'accord j'vais plutôt faire ça…

- Euh.. « Tableaua » ? -déchiffra Hiei, un sourcil levé.

- Tableau ! -gueula Kurama.

- Mais « Tableau » ça finit pas avec un'A ça finit avec un'U !

- C'est pas sur tous les tableaux qu'on voit des nus ! J'connais des peintre qui font jamais de nus ! » -protesta Kurama.

Hiei avait un air exaspéré et soupira.

« Oh t'es vraiment..

- Ah d'accord d'accord ! -le coupa le Yohko. Tiens je fais « Rraquette »… -fit-il en redisposant ses lettres.

- « Raquette » en commençant par deux R ? -interrogea Hiei, perplexe.

- Ouais ! « Rrrraquette » !

- Y'a qu'un'R sur « Raquette » !

- C'est pas vrai y'a plusieurs nerfs sur une raquette tu connais pas le tennis !

- Oooh tu deviens chiant ! -râla le Koorime.

- Oh tiens tiens je fais « Addition » ! C'est bien écrit là ? A, deux D, I.. !

- D'accord !! -le coupa Hiei en hurlant.

- Bon et maintenant je passe ! Jeu double je continu ! » -enchaîna Kurama.

Hiei l'observa placer ces lettres et lâcha dans un soupire, comme s'il n'avait presque plus de force :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces deux dés ?

- Bein y'a deux D dans « Addition »… -s'expliqua le Yohko.

- Roh ta gueule… Milène c'est à ton tour ! -appela Hiei en direction des coulisses.

- Oui j'arrive ! -répondit la voix lointaine de Keiko. (NdA : Dans le sketch, appellons Keiko, Mireille et Genkai, Mémé)

- Et mémé ça va être à vous après préparez-vous. -ajouta Hiei à l'intention de Genkai, qui était assise entre lui et Kurama.

- Ezevegaga. -répondit la vieille. Un mot qui n'avait vraiment aucun sens…

- Milène, elle a pas un W ? » -demanda Kurama.

Hiei pencha la tête vers la place de Milène et répondit.

« Si elle en a un.

- Ah pauvre d'elle ! -s'exclama le Kitsune.

- Bein.. Pourquoi ? -interrogea Hiei.

- On peut rien écrire avec ça à part euh… « Wapiti »..

- Tu paris qu'elle revient de la cuisine et qu'elle nous fait « Wapiti » ? -souffla Hiei.

- Bon j'arrive ! -refit la voix lointaine de Keiko.

Il y eut un silence, puis ils entendirent de plus en plus distinctement un petit son aigu faisant « Wapiti Wapiti Wapiti Wapiti Wapiti… »

« Bon c'est mon tour ? -demanda Milène.

- J'te l'avais dis. -souffla Hiei à Kurama. Trop fort…

- C'est le bruit de ses pantoufles… -constata le kitsune.

- Tiens je vais faire ça… -fit Milène en positionnant ses lettres.

- Ah j'savais que tu jouerai ton W. C'est quoi « Edrew » ? -lâcha Hiei.

- C'est pas un W, c'est un M et c'est pas « Edrew », c'est « Merde » que tu dis à l'envers et j'ai toujours mon putain de W !! -hurla Keiko (NdA : ou Milène comme vous voulez XD)

- Ça va du calme ! -glissa Hiei. Alors mémé ?

- Euh, ezevegaga ! -répondit la mémé.

- C'est à vous de jouer là.. » -continua Hiei en lui tendant le sachet avec les lettres.

Genkai plongea la main dedans et fouilla en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

« Ah elle a plusieurs lettres mémé… -constata Hiei une fois que la vieille avait sorti les lettres qu'elle avait pioché dans le sac en velours mauve.

- C'est bien. -fit Kurama.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit là ? -demanda Hiei en tournant le jeu vers lui.

- Evezz… » -essaya de lire Kurama.

Hiei pencha la tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, puis tourna le jeu et lut.

« Euuh… « Ezevegaga »…

- Ezevegaga ! -confirma mémé d'un air enjoué.

- Bon on va encore l'accepter mémé mais c'est la dernière fois pour ce mot là ! » -soupira Hiei.

La vieille rigola, contente d'elle.

« Bon c'est mon tour… -commença Hiei. Est-ce que je peux consulter le dictionnaire avant ? -demanda-t-il, le livre en main.

- Non tu consultes pas le dictionnaire avant !! -hurlèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Bon écoutez cette fois j'aimerai consulter le dictionnaire avant !

- Tu touches pas on t'a dis ! -protesta Kurama.

- Oh qu'est-ce ça dérange ? » -contesta Hiei.

Il y eut un silence et une grosse bourrasque de vent surgit du livre que Keiko venait d'ouvrir, projetant mémé dans le décors et faisant reculer les deux autres.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dictionnaire ? -demanda Hiei, incrédule.

- Bein c'est un dictionnaire à vents. -expliqua Kurama.

- De toute façon mes petits amis ! -enchaîna Hiei.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y va.. -commencèrent les trois autres.

- Je mets cette unique lettre E ! -continua Hiei, indifférent.

- Oh ! Oh l'enfoiré… -souffla Kurama.

- Et je joins ensemble… -poursuivit le jeune Koorime.

- C'est pas vrai ! -siffla Mireille.

- Les mots « Spermatozoïde » pour 33 points… -continua Hiei, toujours imperturbable.

- Ah t'es chier ! -fit Kurama.

- …« Pastèque » pour 28 points… -enchaîna-t-il.

- Noon ! -protestèrent les autres.

- … En faisant le mot « Zen » pour 15 points…

- Ooooh ça suffit ! -protesta Mireille.

- … Le Z compte pour triple, ça nous fait 45...

- T'es chiaant ! -protestèrent-ils.

- Et deux mots verticaux comptent pour double, ça fais 66 plus 56, et attention ! Je rejoins un troisième mot, « Rétention » qui compte pour 84, et ça compte pour double ! -continua Hiei en élevant progressivement la voix.

- Merde ! -gueula Mireille, à court d'arguments.

- Mais t'arrête oui ?? -hurla Kurama.

- Et c'est pas tout, je joins le mot « Scrabble » qui est imprimé sur le coté de la planche, et, ATTENDEZ !! -hurla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? -demandèrent les autres en chœur.

- Je joins également le mot « Restaurant » qui est écrit sur l'enseigne dehors et aussi toutes les enseignes qui sont…

- TA GUEULEE !! -hurlèrent-ils en se jetant sur lui avec l'intention de lui faire la peau.

- T'as fini de nous faire chier avec tes points ?? -demanda Kurama en faisant semblant de lui en coller une, Hiei étant plus ou moins recroquevillé parterre. On sait qu't'es bon, on sait qu't'es l'meilleur. Alors arrête de..

- Aie ! -couina Hiei.

- Arrêteeeuuh de…

- Aiie ! » -recouina Hiei.

Ils abandonnèrent Hiei, recroquevillé au sol et retournèrent devant le plateau de jeu. Hiei se releva péniblement et vacilla jusqu'à eux, une main sur la bouche.

« Ezevegaga ! -fit mémé.

- Bon c'est à moi de jouer là.. -soupira Kurama.

- Oui. -répondit Milène.

- Putain qu'est-ce que je fais avec toutes ces lettres moi ? Avant j'avais sept petits carrés et maintenant j'en ai plus…

- Euuh… Ça c'est mes dents… » -intervint Hiei, un bras tendu vers Kurama.

* * *

_Poiing-poiiing-poiiing-poiiiiing_… **The End**…

Bon ! Fin du Premier One Shot sur le mixe de Yu Yu Hakusho et des Deux Minutes du Peuple XD

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Ça va, ça fait rire au moins un peu avec Hiei, Kurama, Keiko et Genkai ? XD Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'me sentirai moins seul :D


	2. Le Tribunal

**Yuraku no Urameshi Team, One Shot 2**

**Rated : **K+

**Type/Genre : **Humour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages du manga Yû Yû Hakusho appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi, Shuueisha, Fuji TV et Saint Pierrot. Les dialogues du sketch appartiennent à François Pérusse des Deux Minutes du Peuple. (En gros, rien à moi, comme d'hab..)

* * *

**Le Tribunal**

**Personnages du Sketch : **Hiei (Maître Foutier), Yusuke (Monsieur Chouckler), Kurama (M. Le Juge) et Keiko (La Défense)

+'~'+

« La parole est au Ministère Publique. -commença Kurama, habillé en juge derrière son bureau, un marteau en main.

- Monsieur Chouckler ! -lança Hiei, habillé en avocat, à l'intention du prévenu, Yusuke, qui était affalé à la barre, l'air un peu bourré.

- Uiii ? -répondit le concerné, décidément saoul.

- Environ une heure après la mort de votre femme on vous a trouvé dans un bistro complètement saoul.

- Euuuh… -glissa Chouckler.

- Vous sembliez ivre de joie ! -poursuivit Maître Foutier en posant les deux mains sur la barre, face au prévenu.

- Euh… Euh non j'étais ivre du.. du deuil en faite !

- Mais vous chantiez des conneries ! -argumenta l'avocat.

- C'est c'que j'dis j'étais Ives Duteil.

- On dit que votre femme était souvent la cible de votre mauvaise humeur…

- Jamais m'sieur moi j'ai pas d'cible !

- Ah bon ? -interrogea Maître Foutier.

- J'suis un homme sensible !

- Uhm.. Vous voulez vous tourner s'il vous plait ? -demanda l'avocat.

- Hein ?

- Tournez vous.

- Euh comme ça ? -fit Chouckler en s'exécutant puis se retournant vers l'audience presque aussitôt.

- Quel est votre signe du zodiaque ?

- Moi j'suis verseau..

- Re-tournez vous..

- Comme ça ? -répéta Chouckler en se retournant à nouveau, et, une fois encore, en se retournant vers l'audience presque aussitôt.

- C'est bien c'que j'croyais. -observa Maître Foutier.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? -demanda le prévenu.

- Vous êtes recto verso !

- OBJECTION !! » -hurla Keiko, l'avocate de la défense, en se levant brutalement.

Le juge hocha la tête et leva les sourcils.

« Objection retenue, Maître Foutier, quel est le rapport ? -interrogea-t-il.

- D'accord.. » -admis l'avocat.

Il se retourna vers le prévenu, toujours affalé, et l'apostropha d'une voix forte.

« Chouckler !!

- Ouiiii ?

- Vous avez quelques fois fréquenté une prostituée.

- Ouais mais Καλωσόρισες… (NdA : Le grec est ici utiliser pour signifier quelque chose d'incompréhensible.. une phrase incohérente.. Prononcez comme vous voulez XD)

- Et que vous faisait-elle cette Kαλωσόρισες ? -demanda l'avocat d'un air intéressé.

- OBJECTION !! -hurla à nouveau l'avocate de la défense.

- Objection rejetée, j'aimerai bien voir la réponse.. -rétorqua le juge, un sourire légèrement pervers sur les lèvres.

- Et bein quoi ? Elle m'donnait un peu d'affection…

- Uhm Uhm.. Et puis une pipe ! -lança Maître Foutier en faisant un geste de la main en balayant l'air autour de lui.

- Euh pardon ? -demanda le prévenu, l'air de pas tout saisir.

- Et puis une pipe !

- Euuh j'comprend pas..

- Et puis une pipe ! Et puis une pipe ! -poursuivit l'avocat en haussant le ton et en accélérant la vitesse avec laquelle il débitait ces mots.

- Euh, houra…

- Votre femme ne vous reprochait-elle pas d'accorder plus d'importance à un match de foot qu'à elle ? -enchaîna Maître Foutier sur sa lancée.

- Ah ça c'est pas vrai ! -protesta vivement Chouckler.

- Plait-il ? -glissa l'avocat, un sourcil levé.

- Et bein un soir d'accord, j'regardais un match de foot à la télé !

- D'accord.. -fit-il en hochant la tête, les deux mains jointes dans son dos, face à Chouckler.

- Mais là elle est devenue complètement dingue et elle s'est mise à tout casser dans la maison et à me frapper avec des objets !

- Ah bon..

- Alors là j'ai essayé de la retenir, j'me suis occupé d'elle !

- Uhm Uhm..

- Mais elle avait pas le droit de dire que j'attachais plus d'importance à un match de foot qu'à elle !!

- Et comment s'est terminée cette soirée ? -interrogea l'avocat.

- Euh.. PSG 4, Marseille 3. -répondit Chouckler, n'ayant toujours pas décuvé..

- Votre meilleur ami n'était-il pas amoureux de votre femme ? Ou vice-versa ?

- Non monsieur, mon meilleur ami n'était pas amoureux de ma femme !

- D'accord..

- Par contre il aimait bien Vice-versa.

- Dans l'après midi qui précédait l'incident, vous avez donné le spectacle de danse de claquettes. -enchaîna Maître Foutier en marchant de long en large devant Chouckler.

- Ouais. -affirma Chouckler.

- Et des témoins disent que quelques secondes avant que votre femme tombe dans le précipice, ils ont entendu des claquettes.

- Oh ça c'est des CONNERIES !

- Pourquoi ? -demanda l'avocat.

- Vous croyez quand même pas que si j'avais été l'meurtrier d'ma femme, j'aurai gardé mes claquettes ?!

- Très juste. -admit Maître Foutier.

- Enfin merde !

- J'ai terminé. » -ajouta le Maître.

Il allait retourner s'assoire à la barre des avocats, quand le juge l'interpella.

« Euuh, Maître Foutier… -marmonna-t-il.

- Votre honneur ?

- J'aimerai vous parler s'il vous plait..

- J'arrive. -répondit l'avocat en s'avançant vers le bureau du juge.

- Aloreuh..

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous.. -tenta de commencer le juge, à demi affalé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous buvez votre honneur ? -interrogea Maître Foutier avec de gros yeux ronds.

- De la suze…

- De la suze ? Mais vous êtes bourré votre honneur ??

- 'Pouvez m'appeler Monsieur le Suze…

- Et bien Monsieur le Suze, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de..

- Vous en voulez un p'tit verre ? -l'interrompit le juge.

- Noon, merci..

- Vous avez un joli p'tit minois vous savez.. (NdA : Je rappelle que le Juge, c'est Kurama et que l'avocat, c'est Hiei... XD)

- Non, votre honneur, ce que vous êtes en train de faire n'a rien à voir avec la cour !

- Mais bien sûr puisque j'vous fais la cour. » -poursuivit le juge, affalé à demi et complètement bourré, en faisant de gros yeux doux à l'avocat qui avait des difficultés à ne pas virer au rouge écarlate.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? -lança l'avocat avec un air incrédule vers une chose brune et rose que le juge venait de sortir de sa poche.

- C'est mon nounours… Il est joli hein ?? »

Il appuya sur le nounours qui émit un couinement.

« Votre honneur, l'audience est en train de s'énerver !

- Bein j'vais la rappeler à l'ordre moi, cette audience de mes deux !

- J'peux m'en occuper… -glissa Foutier.

- Où est-ce que j'ai mis mon putain d'marteau là ? -continua le juge sans faire attention à la proposition de l'avocat.

- Euh j'le vois pas là… -observa Foutier.

- Tiens j'vais prendre ça.. Silence s'il vous plait ! » -ordonna-t-il en tapant sur le bureau avec le nounours qui couina plusieurs fois d'un petit son aigu.

Maître Foutier s'écarta du bureau du juge et se rapprocha à nouveau de Chouckler et des jurés. Il poursuivit.

« Alors écoutez-moi tous, nous reprenons les faits ! Une photo nous prouve, que le soir du meurtre, Monsieur Chouckler portait un béret. Or, nous avons trouvé sur les lieux du délit, le même béret. C'est donc au jury de délibérer ! »

* * *

_Poiing-poiing-poiing-poiiiiing_… **The End.**

Yep, fin du second OS.. Alors, verdict mesdames et messieurs les jurés ? XD Pas trop balo ? XD

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, encore une fois j'me sentirais moins seul :3 et en plus ça me dira si le couple YYH/2MP donne quelque chose de potable et de marrant.


	3. L'aspirant directeur

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes apparaîtrons bientôt sur mon LiveJournal.

**Yuraku no Urameshi Team, One Shot 3**

**Rated : **K+

**Type/Genre : **Humour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages du Manga Yû Yû Hakusho appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi, Shuueisha, Fuji TV et St. Pierrot. Les dialogues des sketchs appartiennent à François Perusse des Deux Minutes du Peuple.

* * *

**L'aspirant directeur**

**Personnages du sketch : **Yusuke (le directeur adjoint/meurtrier), Kuwabara (l'associé/directeur/victime), Koenma (inspecteur de police).

+'~'+

« Et voila ! Nous pouvons passez à table cher associé ! -commença Yusuke avec entrain en indiquant une table dans le salon.

- Ah et bien.. -commença Kuwabara d'un ton intéressé.

- Assoyez-vous.

- Ah.. He he. » -ajouta l'associé en question d'un ton tremblotant.

Il balaya la pièce du regard et jeta un coup d'œil vers la petite fenêtre de la pièce.

« Euh dites-moi, pourquoi m'invitez-vous à dîner dans cette petite maison perdue dans les bois où on ne m'entendrai, éventuellement, même pas crier…?

- Euuh et bien en fait je euuh, j'ai euh.. J'aurai une proposition à vous faire.. -argumenta-t-il en prenant un air sûr de lui.

- Vraiment ? Alors j'vous écoutes.

- Ah ah.. Alors voila, je vous achète toutes vos actions pour un prix ridiculement bas eeet, voici votre assiette. -répondit Yusuke en étirant le "et".

- Mais c'est une escroquerie !! -s'étrangla Kuwabara.

- Non c'est du foie de volaille. -rétorqua posément Yusuke.

- Comment pouvez-vous faire une chose pareille ?! -continua Kuwabara, outré.

- Il s'agit de hacher finement la viande et.. -commença à expliquer Yusuke, toujours aussi posément.

- Déjà que vous possédez les meilleures mines de notre entreprise en Afrique et en Amérique du Sud et que j'ai les plus mauvaises !

- Euuh j… j'ai très bonne mine effectivement… -marmonna Yusuke.

- Je refuse cette offre !!

- Écoutez cher associé, y'a six dirigeants dans cette entreprise et vous créez un malaise aux six… Passez-moi les saucisses.

- Et bein vous avez pas d'cœur ! Et vous pouvez pas l'nier ! -pesta Kuwabara.

- Passez-moi les cœurs de palmiers. -répondit Yusuke, indifférent.

- Peut-être.. -commença Kuwabara.

- Passez-moi les patates. -glissa Yusuke.

- Auriez-vous oublié qu'je suis votre aîné d'au moins 15 berges ! -acheva le directeur.

- Passez-moi les asperges !

- Meeuh non..

- Passez-moi l'melon.

- N'oubliez pas que j'ai fais de vous un homme riche aujourd'hui mais que vous étiez pauvre hier ! Passez-moi la poivrière ! -ordonna Kuwabara.

- Vous êtes plutôt terre-à-terre… -observa Yusuke. Passez-moi l'tartare (NdA : lire 'tèr-tère'). -enchaîna-t-il.

- Et où est votre livre comptable ? J'ai jamais vu ce livre ! Je veux voir ce livre ! Où il Est-ce livre ? Passez-moi les olives. (NdA : lire 'oeulives')

- Oh allez, tout ça c'est banal… Passez-moi les bananes. -soupira Yusuke en haussant les épaules.

- Je m'sens lésé ! Passez-moi l'pinard !

- Les épinards plutôt ?

- Vous me lessivez, j'ai d'la peine, passez-moi l'lapin !

- Écoutez c'est quand même grâce à moi si ces mines sont manœuvrées par des automates ! Passez-moi les concombres !

- Et bein laissez-moi vous dire un truc…, commença Kuwabara d'un ton menaçant sur une jolie musique de fond macabre. Je détreblebelrere, Merde !

- Bon voila… -lâcha Yusuke.

- J'ai raté ma réplique… -annonça Kuwabara.

- Et vous avez gaspillé un beau passage musical..

- Je détruirai votre réputation ! Vous n'irez pas plus loin avec votre malhonnêteté ! -enchaîna Kuwabara.

- Vous devenez de plus en plus gênant Arabawuk !

- Et en plus vous inversez mon nom ! C'est Kuwabara !

- Je m'en flan complètemou…

- Quoi ?

- Je m'en fous complètement… -rétorqua Yusuke.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette enveloppe de poudre ?! -hurla Kuwabara, un doigt pointé vers ce que Yusuke tenait en main.

- C'est du poison !! -lança Yusuke avec un regard fou.

- Espèce de salaud !! -hurla Kuwabara.

- C'est votre verre ça ? -demanda Yusuke.

- Oui c'est celui là. -répondit le concerné d'un ton calme.

- Teneeeez ! -marmonna Yusuke d'un ton de psychopathe.

- Espèce de canaille !! » -répliqua Kuwabara en prenant son verre et en commençant à boire.

Notons qu'il contient du poison..

« Ahhhh ! -lâcha Kuwabara en se convulsant un instant avant de s'écrouler au sol.

- Ça t'apprendraaaa ! -envoya Yusuke en tirant sur le A d'un ton toujours aussi psychopathique. Bieen, maintenant, dissimulons le corps ! » -termina-t-il d'un ton posé et snob.

''_VVVVVVFFFFFFFFFFF''_ (NdA : Utilisez votre imagination ! XD)

« Et voila ! On ne le retrouvera jamais dans cet aspirateur ! »

Il alla vers le téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Police locale ?

- Euh monsieur l'agent je suis'inquiet… -commença Yusuke.

- Je vous écoutes monsieur Zinquiet.

- J'attends mon associer pour dîner et il devrait être arrivé depuis quatre heures et..

- Quel est son signalement ? -le coupa l'agent.

- Euuh les yeux bruns…

- Couleur des cheveux ?

- Bruns également.

- Et sa voiture ?

- Elle a pas de cheveux.

- J'veux dire la marque de sa voiture.

- C'est une BM.. Non attendez c'est une Audi.. Non c'est une Opel. Non c'est.. Oh attendez un moment s'il vous plait.

- A toutes les unités, nous recherchons une BM.. Non attendez c'est une Audi.. Non c'est une Opel. Non c'est.. -enchaîna l'agent de police.

- Quelle efficacité. -observa Yusuke.

- On fait les recherches et on vous envoie un enquêteur.

- Euh prenez votre temps !

- Quelle est votre adresse ?

- Euh vous partez de où ?

- D'ici.

- Alors c'est toujours tout droit, pouvez pas l'rater.

- Merci. »

''_raccroche'' _

« Putain comment j'vais faire maintenant pour m'débarraser d'sa voiture maintenant que mon aspirateur est plein…. »

''_Ding Dooong''_

« Oh meeerdeee ! -pesta-t-il en allant ouvrir.

- Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appelez Koenma m'sieur.

- Entrez m'sieur Koenma.

- Merci m'sieur. » -fit Koenma en s'exécutant.

''_ferme la porte''_

« Dites-moi m'sieur, c'est un peu bizarre mais on vient d'trouver la voiture d'la personne que vous avez fais porté disparu là, elle est juste dans votre parking là...

- Euuh c'est d'autant plus tragique. -répondit Yusuke. Sa voiture est arrivée sans lui..

- Ah bon ?

- C'est ep..pou..pouventable…

- Et c'que j'm'explique pas c'est que.. Ah tiens vous n'êtes pas seul !

- Euuh hein heeein ?

- Bein y'a deux couverts sur votre table et on dirait qu'les assiettes sont entamées.

- Non elles sont pas en tamé, elles sont en porcelaine.

- Mais pourtant j'vois bien qu..

- Non écoutez j'ai vraiment pas le temps, j'vais allez m'assoire à la fenêtre et j'vais..

- Il y a bien un voisinage autour de chez vous ? -insista l'inspecteur.

- Non j'ai qu'une voisine et elle est complètement folle.. Maintenant si vous voulez..

- Eh ! Si vous avez une voisine, vous avez un voisinage.

- C'est pas un voisinage c'est une voisine naze !

- Quel poste occupez-vous à votre entreprise ? -interrogea l'inspecteur.

- Euh je suis directeur adjoint.

- Mais vous aimerez bien être directeur ?

- Ouais j'aspire à être directeur.

- C'est pour ça qu'vous avez aspiré l'directeur ? » -demanda Koenma en soulevant à demi l'aspirateur.

* * *

_Pooing-poiiing-poiiing-poiiiiiing_… **The End**…

Bon ! Fin du troisième OS… Il est pas extra celui-ci (les autres non plus me direz-vous) mais bon ça va c'est marrant quand même, j'imagine bien Yusuke et Kuwabara se prendre la tête puis Kuwa' se faire aspirer par un aspiro XD Et ensuite Enma Jr (Koenma) arriver habillé en Colombo.. XD Bref .. :3 Moi j'trouve ça marrant :3

Alors, ça va pas trop naze ? Vous avez trouvé comment ? Laissez des reviews !


	4. Le Salon Funéraire du Dernier Repos

**Yuraku no Urameshi Team, One Shot 4**

**Rated : **K+

**Type/Genre : **Humour

**Note :** Yuki-chan, vu que visiblement tu y tenais à ce sketch XD, le voila, avec Hiei et Yusuke. Plutôt comique je trouve.. Donc voila, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages du manga Yû Yû Hakusho appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi, Shuueisha, Fuji TV et St Pierrot. Les dialogues appartiennent à François Pérusse des Deux Minutes du Peuple.

* * *

**Le Salon Funéraire du Dernier Repos**

**Personnages du sketch : **Hiei (le patron), Yusuke (l'employé)

« Alors t'as déjà travaillé dans un salon funéraire ? -interrogea Hiei.

- Euh, non. -répondit Yusuke.

- T'as déjà visité un salon funéraire ? -retenta Hiei.

- Euh, non. -répondit à nouveau Yusuke en secouant la tête.

- T'as déjà entendu parlé d'un salon funéraire ? -demanda encore Hiei qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Euh, non. -fit Yusuke, secouant à nouveau la tête d'un air baka.

- Quoi t'as jamais perdu un membre de ta famille ? -demanda Hiei, dubitatif.

- Bein, c'est-à-dire que j'ai déjà perdu mon père mais… J'l'ai retrouvé.

- Euuh, ah ?

- Il était dans le placard. » -confirma Yusuke.

Hiei leva les yeux au ciel puis continua.

« Bon écoute le travail consiste à joindre des personnes par téléphone, ce sont des gens qui viennent de perdre un proche et y faut leur vendre nos services..

- D'accord. -fit Yusuke d'une petite voix en hochant affirmativement la tête.

- Et… J'ai pas besoin de te dire que, vu les circonstances, le téléphone c'est délicat.. » -continua Hiei, debout à coté de Yusuke, qui lui était assit à un bureau.

''_Clong !''_

« Merde ! J'ai cassé l'téléphone. -fit Yusuke.

- Pff, tiens en voila un autre.

- Merci.

- Bon alors tu fais ce numéro… -fit Hiei en tendant un petit bout de papier à Yusuke.

- Euh, d'accord. -fit le concerné en composant ledit numéro.

…

- Le type vient de perdre sa mère alors y faut parler avec tact. » -précisa Hiei.

…

Yusuke hocha la tête et sursauta quand l'autre décrocha.

« Allô ? -fit une voix étouffée.

- Oui bonjour, je voudrais parler avec Tact s'il vous plait. -commença Yusuke.

- Euh, qu'est-ce tu dis là ? -intervint Hiei.

- Y'a personne de c'nom là ici.. -répondit la voix, toujours étouffée par les larmes.

- Euuh..

- Dis lui : ''Nous avons appris un décès dans la famille'' -ordonna Hiei.

- Euh nous avons pris un dessert à la vanille. -répondit Yusuke en déformant la phrase de Hiei.

- Pardon ? -demanda la voix.

- C'est pas ça ! -râla Hiei.

- Ah ?

- Votre mère est décédée et nous sommes désolés à l'idée de.. -commença Hiei, souhaitant qu'il répète.

- Votre mère a des CD de Johnny Hallyday. -fit Yusuke.

- Noooon ! -glissa Hiei.

- Qui c'est qui parle ?! -interrogea l'homme au bout du fil.

- Vous êtes attristé, ça laisse des marques.. -continua Hiei.

- Euh, vous allez assister à une arnaque. -répéta Yusuke.

- Il faut savoir que perdre un être cher.. -continua Hiei.

- Vous allez voir que perdre un être c'est cher. -ajouta Yusuke.

- Raccroche ! -ordonna Hiei.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? -demanda Yusuke.

- RACCROCHE !

- Euh, raccroche monsieur ! Raccroche. -fit Yusuke à l'homme au bout du fil.

- Rah écoute mon p'tit.. » -commença ce dernier, énervé.

Hiei lui arracha le téléphone des mains et coupa la communication.

« Donne moi ça ! On a perdu un client !

- Euh, j'ai fais une contre performance ? -s'enquit Yusuke, l'air franchement idiot.

- Bon on va essayer un autre numéro, et cette fois-ci t'écoutes bien c'que j'dis !

- Oui oui..

- Ça c'est une dame qui a perdu sa sœur, alors fais attention.

- D'accord.. -fit Yusuke en composant le nouveau numéro. J'crois que ça va très bien aller cette fois-ci !

- J'te le souhaites.. -menaça Hiei.

- Merci. » -répondit Yusuke sans tenir compte de la menace.

……

« Allô ? -fit la voix d'une vieille dame.

- Oui bonjour madame, c'est le Salon Funéraire du Dernier Repos.. -commença Yusuke.

- Ouii ?

- Et puiiiis… » -voulut continuer Yusuke.

Hiei intervint et chuchota.

« Votre sœur est décédée et elle mérite.. » -commença-t-il.

Encore une fois, Yusuke le coupa et répéta de travers.

« Votre sœur est décédée et elle le mérite.

- Endouille ! -glissa Hiei.

- Quoi ? -s'étrangla la vieille.

- Pour souligner la grandeur du départ du défunt.. -continua Hiei.

- Euh la grandeur de vos souliers…

- NON ! -pesta Hiei en secouant les mains d'un air rageur. C'est toujours dur quand on vous laisse !

- C'est aux ordures qu'on vous laisse.. -répéta Yusuke.

- Que ce soit un départ subit ou… -poursuivit Hiei.

- Que ce soir vous m'donniez un p'tit bisou. -continua Yusuke.

- On s'occupe de tout car nous savons que la vie de vos proches.. -ajouta Hiei.

- On s'occupe de tout et nos allons vider vos poches. -répéta Yusuke.

- Vous verrez que notre vœu est que vous soyez comblée. -continua Hiei.

- Vous verrez la note et vous allez tomber. -ajouta Yusuke.

- Pour son honneur, nous savons que ce trépas terrible.. -continua Hiei.

- Pour son odeur, le savon ce n'est pas terrible.. -le coupa Yusuke.

- Raccroche ! -ordonna Hiei.

- Euh je.. -voulu commencer Yusuke.

- Raccroche !! »

''_Clack !''_

« Et bien, toutes mes condoléances, mais je crois pas qu'tu fasses l'affaire… -objecta Hiei, les mains sur les hanches.

- Euh, vous voulez pas que j'en essaye un autreuh ?

- Non.

- Celui là ? -demanda Yusuke en composant un troisième numéro.

- Roh pas celui-là, y va pas te répondre il est lui-même décédé !

- _Biip_. -fit le répondeur en s'enclenchant. Bonjour, je suis actuellement décédé. Mais laissez-moi tout de même un message et je vous rappelle aussitôt que posthume. »

* * *

_Poiing-poiiing-poiiiing-poiiiiiiing_… **The End**…

Bon ! Fin du 4ème One Shot du mixe YYH/2MP… Comment vous le trouvez celui là ?

Me laissez pas m'enterrer dans mon attente d'avis sur ma fic (sans jeu de mots bien sur…) et laissez-moi des _reviews_ ! :)

_Baka_ : Idiot, en japonais.


	5. Entretient d'embauche d'une femme

**Yuraku no Urameshi Team, One Shot 5**

**Rated :** K+

**Type/Genre :** Humour/Morale (bein quoi ? c'est vrai que dans les entreprises y'a souvent des discriminations vis-à-vis des femmes ! XD)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Yû Yû Hakusho appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi, Shuueisha, Fuji TV et St Pierrot. Les dialogues appartiennent à François Pérusse des Deux Minutes du Peuple.

* * *

**Entretient d'embauche d'une femme**

**Personnages du sketch :** Yusuke (patron), Kuwabara (un employé), Hiei (un autre employé), Shizuru (Frédérique Quépoisge), Patrice (personne en particulier XD)

+'~'+

« Il arrive à quelle heure le prochain candidat ? -demanda Yusuke, assit derrière un bureau, un dossier en main et des lunettes rondes sur le nez.

- D'une minute à l'autre. -lui répondit Hiei, debout à coté de la photocopieuse, une tasse de café en main.

- Ah. » -répondit Yusuke.

Il ajouta ensuite avant que Kuwabara ne quitte la pièce.

« Euh, Kazuma…

- Oui ? -interrogea Kuwabara en suspendant son geste d'ouvrir la porte du bureau.

- Avant que le prochain candidat arrive.. » -commença Urameshi.

Hiei eut un sourire sarcastique tout en buvant son café.

« Uhm uhm ? -s'enquit Kuwabara.

- J'ai constaté plusieurs erreurs de manœuvre à votre dossier…

- Euh ah ?

- Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Euuh ah bein non, si les erreurs sont à mon dossier ça doit être moi qui me trompe… -bafouilla Kuwabara, la voix tremblante, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que d'intensifier le sourire sarcastique de Hiei.

- Bon… Je présume que ça va se replacer ? -continua Yusuke.

- Oh be..be..bein oui.. -bégaya Kuwabara, jetant alternativement des regards à Yusuke et à Hiei.

- Hein, vous allez faire attention, et ça va se replacer.

- Ah ba..ba..baaa oui.. -bégaya encore Kazuma.

- Hein ça va s'replacer ? -demanda encore Urameshi d'un ton insistant.

- Oh bein bien sûr ! D'autant plus que vous venez de m'accorder une augmentation considérable ! -affirma Kuwabara.

- Oui.. Ça aussi ça va s'replacer… » -acheva Yusuke en terminant de trier des dossiers.

Hiei eut un sourire doublement sarcastique et parti se chercher un autre café. En sortant il manqua d'entrer en collision avec une femme. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer la furie et parti vers la machine à café en râlant.

« Bonjour ! -fit Shizuru en entrant et en refermant la porte du bureau avec énergie.

- Euh, madame, que puis-je ? -demanda Yusuke, surpris de voir une femme ici.

- Non ! Quépoisge. Frédérique Quépoisge. -intervint-elle, la tête haute.

- Euuh, mais c'est vous que nous devons rencontrer ? -interrogea Yusuke, les yeux ronds.

- Oui.. » -répondit-elle.

Elle se figea un moment puis ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Et bein quoi ?! Désagréablement surpris de voir une femme ?!

- Euh bah que.. Pas du tout qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? -se défendit Yusuke.

- Votre silence en dit beaucoup !! -rétorqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit mon silence ? -objecta Yusuke.

- Que vous attendiez plutôt un homme !

- Quoi mon silence a dit ça ?

- Parfaitement !

- Oh bah vous pouvez dire au silence qu'il aille se faire foutre… » -rétorqua Yusuke.

A ce moment, Hiei revint dans la pièce avec son café et observa la scène d'un air curieux. Juste après lui, Patrice, le comptable, entra à son tour pour déposer un dossier sur le bureau du directeur, il resta également pour voir la suite du spectacle.

- Bon ! Je peux m'assoire ?!

- Euuh, ouais.. -répondit Yusuke tout en balayant les spectateurs du regard.

- Merci !

- Madame, le poste que nous offrons.. -commença Yusuke.

- Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas un poste pour une femme !!! -le coupa-t-elle.

- .. n'est pas un poste pour une femme.. -murmura Yusuke.

- On me l'a déjà fait ! -ajouta-t-elle.

- Par contre on pourrai vous.. -commença à nouveau Yusuke.

- Ne me dites pas qu'vous pouvez me référer à une autre société !! -le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

- …référer à une autre société.. -murmura à nouveau Urameshi.

- Je l'ai déjà trop entendu !!

- Vous savez madame.. -voulut encore commencer Yusuke.

- Ne me dites pas que dans un jardin zoologique de Chicago y'a un éléphant qui a trois testicules !!! Voici mon CV. » -hurla-t-elle.

Hiei ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant cette scène et manqua de s'étrangler avec son café. Patrice observait la scène d'un air mi-gêné d'être là mi-amusé, et Kuwabara restait interdit.

« Euh.. Bon bien alors on va regarder tout ça… » -commença Yusuke en prenant le CV et en y jetant un œil.

La femme, toujours aussi énergique, visiblement, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il y avait trois autres personnes dans le bureau, elle faisait une fixation sur le pauvre Urameshi.

« Uh ! Tout de même !! -lança-t-elle.

- Bon vous avez été producteur ch..

- PRODUCTRICE !

- Productrice oui, à l'agence Bonnier… -corrigea Yusuke.

- Uhm uhm.

- Vous avez également été rédacteur..

- REDACTRICE !!

- Rédactrice en chef à la même agence.. -recorrigea Yusuke.

- Voila !

- Attendez une minute, vous voulez bien me passer un stylo Pateur ? -demanda Yusuke.

- PATRICE !! » -hurla-t-elle.

Patrice sursauta et s'exécuta.

« Oui Patrice… -soupira Yusuke.

- Quand même !! -lança-t-elle.

- Écoutez madame il est inutile d'être sur vos garde comme vous l'êtes…

- C'est vous qui l'dites !!

- Booh.. -protesta Yusuke d'un air nonchalant.

- Quand on est une femme on doit constamment crier à l'injustice !

- Alain Justice ou Alain Delon ? -rétorqua Yusuke sur un ton amusé.

- Ah ah ahaaahaha très drôle… -se vexa-t-elle.

- En plus il faut que je vous avoue, ici il n'y a que des WC pour hommes..

- Ça c'est illégal !! -protesta-t-elle.

- Ouais mais.. -marmonna Yusuke.

- C'est écrit dans le règlement de la ville ! C'est écrit urinoir sur blanc !

- Boon… -grommela Yusuke.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous faudrait pour m'engager ?! Que je me mette à poil ?!

- Bon moi j'me barre.. » -lança Hiei en sortant rapidement du bureau et en claquant légèrement la porte. ''clack!''

''chtong!'' Entendit-on dans le bureau. La réaction de Frédérique ne se fit pas attendre.

Sans faire attention au départ de Hiei, elle enchaîna :

« Ah ah !!

- Quoi ? -fit Yusuke.

- Vous avez une érection !

- Euh non.. -protesta Urameshi.

- Si je l'ai entendue !!

- Eh merde…

- Préjugés physiques sur les femmes !

- Oh ça va hein…

- Vous êtes d'ailleurs le seul homme tordu de cette pièce parce que vous êtes le seul à avoir bandé !!

- Bon et après ?! -rétorqua Yusuke avec énergie.

- Ce ne serait pas la même chose si j'étais grosse, malodorante et boutonneuse !! » -termina-t-elle avec dédain.

_''chtong!'' ''chtong!''_ entendit-on du coté des deux employés restants.

* * *

_Poiiing-poiiing_..

Bon ok j'arrête avec mon _« poiing-poiing-poiing-poiiiiing »_, vous devez en avoir marre XD

(Uhm, heureusement que Hiei est sorti hein ? J'ai sauvé ses goûts ! XD Sous la menace de Kurama et de Hiei lui-même notons… En gros dans l'histoire j'ai surtout sauvé ma peau.. XD)

Désolé pour le mélange 'noms de persos YYH et noms des 2MP', pour Frédérique à la place de Shizuru mais c'était pour que ça sonne correctement et que ça justifie le fait qu'en lisant la lettre de motivation ou je ne sais quoi, il ait lu Frédérique et en ait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, d'où son étonnement. Et pour l'incrustation de Patrice qui n'a absolument aucun lien avec YYH, c'était à cause du RICE… XD autrement ça n'aurait pas sonné très juste.

Doonc voila, j'espère que mine de rien ce 5ème OS vous a fait rire ! Dites-moi tout : _Reviews_ please !


	6. Zorro est arrivé

**Yuraku no Urameshi Team, One Shot 6**

**Rated : **K+

**Type/Genre : **Humour

**Disclaimer : **Manga Yû Yû Hakusho - Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV & St. Pierrot. Dialogues des sketch - François Pérusse des Deux Minutes du Peuple.

**Note : **Attention ! Le texte qui va suivre est à lire impérativement avec l'accent espagnol ! Sinon, c'est pas drôle ! XD C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que des fois vous verrez 5 « r » dans un mot ou un « tu » qui devient « tou », etc. XD (Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas tombé dans les bas fonds de la langue française (je me bats d'ailleurs pour sa survie XD non au langage 'Morse' XD) C'est juste qu'il fallait que je l'écrive avec un 'accent espagnol' (bon courage pour me déchiffrer ! XD) sinon c'est pas marrant x3)

* * *

**Zorro est arrivé.. **

**Personnages du sketch : **Hiei (Zorro, Don Diego), Kurama (Don Jorès [prononcer 'Roress']), Yusuke (Monastario), Kuwabara (le pauvre et le villageois)

+'~'+

« Eh les mecs, j'ai une idée.. -commença Yusuke.

- Laquelle ? -firent Hiei, Kurama et Kuwabara en chœur.

- Si on s'amusait bête à se faire un truc comique de dialogues, où on incarnait.. J'sais pas moi, des personnages de Zorro par exemple. Et on balance que des conneries !

- Euuh ouais ça pourrait être marrant ! -fit Kuwabara.

- J'suis partant. -fit Kurama.

- Moi aussi. -enchaîna Hiei.

- Super, bon, on va distribuer les rôles… Alors, Hiei tu fera Zorro ! Kuwabara tu ferra j'sais pas moi, disons un villageois. Kurama tu sera le majordome, à toi de voir pour un nom. Et moi je serai un mauvais capitaine : Monastario !

- Euh ouais.. Pour les rôles ça me va, mais Monastario, tu trouves pas que ça fait un peu.. Monastère ? -demanda Hiei.

- Si c'est pour ça que c'est marrant ! -lança Yusuke, mort de rire.

- Bon alors, comme prénom on va prendre 'Don Jorès' pour moi. -fit Kurama avec un sourire amusé sur le visage et un fort accent espagnol.

- Génial, et pour les dialogues on fait comment ? -demanda Kuwabara.

- On improvise ? -proposa Hiei.

- Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Allez, Kuwabara et moi on sort. Hiei, Kurama, à vous de commencer, faites comme si vous étiez dans une hacienda. Kuwabara et moi on enchaînera dès qu'on en a l'opportunité. »

Lui et Kuwabara sortirent de la pièce. Hiei et Kurama réfléchirent un moment aux dialogues puis se mirent d'accord sur un point de départ. Hiei se tourna vers un bureau et tripota deux trois feuilles pendant que Kurama s'éloignait de lui.

« Don Diego !! -hurla Kurama en déboulant vers Hiei avec une feuille en main qu'il ne cessait d'agiter.

- Si Don Jorès ? -répondit Hiei avec l'accent espagnol en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Lé capitaine Monastario a fait enfermé.. -commença Kurama.

- Qui ? -le coupa Hiei.

- Il a fait enferméééé…

- Qui ? Don Alessandro ? (NdA : lire Alerandro)

- Non..

- Don Silvano ?

- Non..

- Donne le papier mérde ! -enchaîna Hiei en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Don Augusto !! -s'écria-t-il.

- C'est ça. » -affirma Kurama en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Ils parlaient tous deux vite et avec un fort accent espagnol.

« C'la n'se passera pas comme çaaaaaa ! -siffla Hiei.

- Et qu'allez vous fairrrrrre ?

- Je vais le surprendrrree à la sortie de la ville ! -annonça Hiei.

- Vous êtes si brillanti ! Comment étiez-vous, Zorro, à l'école ?

- J'étais comme tou dis.

- Comment ça ? -demanda Kurama.

- Zorro en Histoire, zorro en algèbre et zorro en chimie. -enchaîna Hiei. (NdA : pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris l'allusion, zorro : zéro)

- Ah bon ?

- Mais je vengerais les pauvrrrres ! » -annonça solennellement Hiei.

Kuwabara entra en ce moment.

« Excusez-moi ! -fit-il avec une voix faible avec l'accent.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ?! -lança Hiei.

- Je suis un pauvrrre vous auriez pas un peu d'monné ? -demanda Kuwabara.

- Je te défend de venir ici ! Je te défend de me parléé ! Je te défend de terrer sur mon chemin !!! » -le remballa Hiei en parlant rapidement.

Kuwabara reparti en pleurnichant.

« Il faut défendre les pauvrrrres.. -souligna Hiei, fier de ce qu'il disait.

- Vous êtes si bon.. -ajouta Kurama d'un air solennel.

- Ye ne supporte pas lé mot injustice !

- Alorrrs, je vous accompagne. -enchaîna Kurama.

- Tooi tu restes ici, tu fais la vaisselle et tu laves les toilettéé ! -répliqua le Jaganshi.

- Ma c'est oune injustice ! » -s'offusqua Kurama.

''_Paf!''_

« Aaaaiie.. -marmonna Kurama, une main sur la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que j'viens d'diirrreee ?

- Je ne supporte pas le mot injoustice.. -répéta Kurama.

- Maintenant ne bougéé pas ye vais prrratiquer ma signature sur ton pantalon ! -ajouta Hiei en sortant son sabre.

- Faites…aaaatttt..

- Quoi ?

- Faites attention à ne pas couper les ditches.. -glapit Kurama.

- Il n'y a pas de dangéré ! Un, dos, tres ! » -fit-il en formant un Z invisible à quelques centimètres du pantalon de Kurama dans un geste 'gracieux'.

Il enchaîna :

« Qu'est-ce que tou dis d'ça ?

- Fantastique ! -répondit Kurama avec une voix suraiguë.

- Maintenant je m'en vais dire deux mots à ce capitaine de mes dos ! » -ragea Hiei en s'écartant de Kurama.

Une fois hors de la pièce il fut interrompu dans sa route par Kuwabara qui le retint par le bras.

« Monsieur Zorro !

- Qu'y a-t-iiiil ?

- Vous pourriez pas emportez mes vases et mes potiches avec vous ?

- Oh pas question !

- Et c'est ça qu'vous appelez le protecteur de la poterie !!

- De la patrie señor !

- Va donc eh potate ! -lança Kuwabara.

- Ah mon bon vieux cheval ! » -lança Hiei en fixant le fauteuil. Bonjour Tornade !

Un hennissement venant de Yusuke assit parterre pas loin lui répondit. Hiei enfourcha le dossier du fauteuil et commença.

« Allez, partons. Hop ! Yah ! … »

Il enchaîna les onomatopées et s'agita comme un cavalier qui n'arrivait pas à faire avancer son canasson.

« Pourquoi y veut pas avancer ?! » -pesta Hiei.

Yusuke se releva et tendit un trousseau de clefs à Hiei.

« Aurrrriez-vous perdu ceci Zorro ?

- Monastario, qu'est-ce tu fous avec les clefs de mon chéval ?! -rétorqua Hiei.

- Enlève ton masque ! -ordonna Yusuke.

- Tou l'aura voulu ! Tiens ! -fit Hiei en faisant le geste d'enlever un masque.

- Ma tou é Don Diego !

- Exacto !

- C'est Don Diego qui fait Zorro ?! -demanda Yusuke, outré.

- Si et ce n'est pas tout ! -continua Hiei.

- Quoi ? -interrogea Urameshi.

- C'est Sacha Distel qui fait Incendie à Rio. -enchaîna Hiei.

- Oh ! -lâcha Yusuke.

- Nintendo qui fait Super Mario !

- Ah ?!

- Et Evangeline qui est impresario !

- Ça va ! Ça va ! -le coupa Yusuke.

- C'est toi qui a enfermé mon ami ce matin ?! -enchaîna Hiei.

- Eh non cé matin j'ai joué au golfe ! -protesta Yusuke.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai justement fé oune trou d'un coup ! -argumenta Yusuke.

- Ye savais que tou été un trou du cou !

- En garde ! » -lança Yusuke en sortant un sabre de Kendo en bois.

Hiei sauta du dossier du fauteuil avec un « Ah ! » et dégaina son sabre, en métal..

Ils firent semblant de se battre pendant un petit moment avec des bruits bizarroïdes, des couinements, etc. Jusqu'à ce que Hiei coupe le sabre de Kendo en deux.

« Ah ah !! -lança Hiei, triomphant.

- Hiiiii ! -hurla Yusuke en retirant sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Tou a perdu ton arme tou dois té reeendrreee !

- Mé rendre ? Où ça ? -fit Yusuke.

- Et bein au magasin pour t'en acheter oune autre ! -rétorqua Hiei.

- Bah j'y vé et jé reviens. -confirma Yusuke.

- C'est ça, à plous ! » -répondit Hiei alors que Yusuke repartait.

Ne pouvant plus tenir il s'écroula sur le fauteuil, hilare.

Il fut très vite rejoint par Yusuke, Kurama et Kuwabara, tout aussi hilares que lui.

« Pfiou la vache c'était trop fort ! -fit Kuwabara, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

- Tu m'étonnes ! -hoqueta Hiei.

- Hiei tu fais trop bien l'accent et t'étais trop sérieux ! Punaise excellent ! -lança Yusuke en se tenant les côtes, étant toujours mort de rire.

- Vous aussi ! -rétorqua le Jaganshi qui venait de se faire ensevelir sous Kurama qui s'était écroulé sur lui, lui aussi hilare.

- Merci ! -répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Arf Kura dégage tu m'écrase ! -se plaignit Hiei.

- Hi hi hi ! » -obtint-il pour seule réponse.

Kurama riait trop pour formuler une phrase cohérente. Hiei se résigna à rester comme ça.

« Mouarf ! Nan mais c'était trop tripant. Faudra refaire des conneries pareilles une fois ! -fit Kuwabara.

- C'est clair ! Vache on est trop cons ! -explosa Yusuke.

- Tu peux le dire ! » -gémit Kurama entre deux fous rires.

[…]

* * *

Soit… Ouais je sais c'est con comme entrée en matière.. XD Mais bon fallait pas qu'un Hiei-Zorro tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe non plus (oyo décidément j'aime bien cette expression.. j'devrai innover un peu, z'en dites quoi ? -.-'), j'me suis dis que j'allais changer un peu.. XD (Ah c'était nul ? Bon, bein j'vais m'enterrez dans mon coin et pleurer tout seul !)

Autrement, ça va, ça vous a fait rire ? Vous vous imaginez bien l'Urameshi Team débiter ça avec l'accent espagnol et les mimiques qui vont avec ? Admettez que les voir comme ça vaudrait le détour ! XD Allez, faites moi plaisir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez SVP :)

_P.S. : Euh pour le Evangeline.. Me demandez pas d'où il sort mais vu que quand j'écris ces OS, j'ai les dialogues dans les oreilles, et ce mot est celui que je crois entendre, ou disons que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a en vrai XD Donc si vous connaissez le sketch et que vous savez de quel mot/nom il s'agit, rectifiez moi !_


	7. La Déprime

**Yuraku no Urameshi Team, One Shot 7**

**Rated :** K+

**Type/Genre :** Humour

**Disclaimer :** Manga Yû Yû Hakusho - Yoshihiro Togashi, Shuueisha, Fuji TV & St. Pierrot. Dialogues des sketch - François Pérusse des Deux Minutes du Peuple.

* * *

**La déprime**

**Personnages du sketch :** Yusuke (celui qui déprime), Kuwabara (ami), Hiei (cambrioleur et 'laboratoire'), Kurama (cambrioleur), Keiko (copine), Shizuru (vieille amie), Genkai (médecin) et Enma Jr/Koenma (le patron)

-x-

« Tu vas prendre un peu de café mon amour ? -demanda Yusuke à Keiko, une cruche en main.

- Non merci.. -répondit-elle en traînant tant bien que mal deux grosses valises.

- Mais dis donc qu'est-ce tu fous avec ces deux valises ? -interrogea Yusuke, incrédule.

- Oh et bein, je te quitte. -répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Euh comment ça ? -bafouilla Yusuke.

- Oh je sais pas, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et c'est fini entre toi et moi, etc.

- Et tu lui a dis à Et cetera ? -lança-t-il.

- T'as qu'à lui dire toi !

- Oui mais.. -commença-t-il.

- Allez au revoir ! » -le coupa-t-elle en partant et en claquant la porte.

_''clac!''_

« Ah, ça c'est un coup dur… » -marmonna Yusuke en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un téléphone.

« J'vais appeler une vieille amie pour lui proposer une aventure et elle saura m'faire oublier ça. -annonça-t-il en composant un numéro.

- Vieille amie bonjour ? -fit la voix de Shizuru.

- Salut ici c'est Yusuke. Ça te dirai de sortir ce soir et puis tu vois c'que j'veux dire ?

- Ah bein tu peux oublier ça ! -lança-t-elle en raccrochant.

- Je savais qu'elle me ferai oublier ça. » -soupira Yusuke.

_''blam!''_

Yusuke se tourna vers la porte qui venait de sauter.

« Allons dont voila autre chose. Mais qui êtes vous donc ?

- Nous somme des cambrioleurs. -répondit Hiei.

- On vient chercher tous vos CD. -précisa Kurama.

- Ah non ! Prenez-les tous mais laissez-moi au moins mon Polnareff !

- Bon bein alors on va prendre seulement le Polnareff. -sourit Kurama.

- Noooonnn.. » -pleurnicha Yusuke.

Ils sortirent et Yusuke jeta un œil à la chaîne dont le réceptacle à CD était ouvert.

« Ah bah putain ils ont pris seulement la pochette et le disque est encore dans le lecteur ! »

Il attrapa le CD et courut à l'extérieur pour les rattraper.

« Eh les gars ! -appela-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? -fit Hiei en se retournant.

- Euh, vous avez que la pochette là, tiens attrape le disque. -expliqua Yusuke avant de le leur lancer.

- Merci ! » -fit Hiei en réceptionnant l'objet.

Yusuke rentra chez lui et claqua la porte.

« Bon bein j'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'il m'arrive une autre tuile, j'vais la provoquer moi-même et tout sera fait.. »

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son chef.

« Le bureau ? -fit Koenma.

- Allô patron ? -fit Yusuke.

- Ouais ? -répondit-il.

- J'suis viré ton vieux ! -lâcha Urameshi.

- Effectivement j'voulais te dire, t'es viré mon vieux ! » -lança Enma Jr en raccrochant.

_''clac!''_

« Tu vois, hé hé, je t'ai pris de vitesse ! » -fit Yusuke tout fier.

Il se rassit sur son fauteuil et soupira.

« Et voila, plus de copine, plus de boulot, plus de Polnareff. J'ai besoin de me faire remonter le moral moi.. » -pleurnicha-t-il.

Il composa un nouveau numéro sur son portable.

« Y'en a pas d'problème bonjour ? -répondit Kuwabara.

- Kuwa ? C'est Yusukeee.. -glapit celui-ci.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? C'est mon petit camarade qui est en train de craquer !

- Non mais je, non maiiisss.. -pleurnicha Yusuke.

- Mais bien sûr t'es en train d'craquer ! Tu bouges pas d'là j'arrive. »

Yusuke renifla et Kuwabara entra deux secondes après lui avoir dit qu'il venait.

« Il est pas question que j'laisse mon p'tit poussin patauger dans la merde ! -lança Kuwabara en entrant dans la pièce.

- Tu m'excuses Kuwa, j'suis au téléphone avec toi.

- Raccroches-moi ce truc ! Premièrement j'suis arrivé connard…

- Ah bonjour.. -répondit Yusuke en raccrochant.

- Deuxièmement je t'ai déjà dis que ma porte est toujours ouverte !

- Ça c'est vrai. -répondit Yusuke.

- Et bein figures-toi je l'ai faite réparer !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, et depuis ce temps elle ferme à merveille !

- Ah bein tant mieux.

- Tu veux venir l'essayer ?

- Non merci..

- Comme tu veux ! -répondit Kuwabara en haussant les épaules.

- J'apprécie que tu sois là. -poursuivit Yusuke, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh écoutes mon caneton, on a toujours besoin d'une oreille pour raconter ses problèmes ! -continua Kuwabara en marchant de long en large.

- T'es sympa. -observa Yusuke.

- Il arrive toujours un moment où on a besoin d'une épaule pour s'appuyer.

- T'es un vrai pote !

- Et deux têtes valent mieux qu'une pour trouver des solutions !

- Ah oui.. -confirma Yusuke en hochant la tête.

- Je m'occupe de tout ! -termina-t-il en composant un numéro.

- Laboratoire ? -répondit la voix de Hiei.

- Oui vous m'envoyez une oreille, une épaule, deux têtes et vous mettez ça sur ma note. -enchaîna Kuwabara.

- Pour monsieur Kazuma ? -demanda Hiei.

- C'est ça. -confirma celui-ci.

- Tout de suite. » -répondit Hiei avant de raccrocher.

_''clac!''_

« Tu vois c'est pas compliqué ! -fit Kuwabara en se tournant vers Yusuke.

- T'es trop gentil.

- Et tiens, je suis passé au magasin et je t'ai acheté des suppositoires ainsi qu'une cassette New Age pour relaxer.

- Oh c'est vraiment trop. -fit Yusuke.

- Tiens prends-les !

- Ouais, j'vais me les mettre tout à l'heure.. -commença Yusuke.

- Tutu tut ! Baisses-moi ce froc tout de suite j'vais t'en administrer un sinon j'te connais tu le fera pas !

- Ah non écoutes tu vas quand même pas me foutre un suppositoire ?! -rétorqua Yusuke.

- Allez allez ! Penches-toi, entre amis on peut bien se supposer. -lui répondit Kuwabara en ouvrant la petite boite.

- Boh si t'insiste.. -fit Yusuke en se penchant en avant, les deux mains sur le fauteuil.

- Prends une bonne respiration… -le prévint Kuwabara.

- WHAAAAAAA ! -hurla Yusuke au même moment où Kuwabara faisait le geste.

- Voila qui est fait mon ami ! -fit Kuwabara.

- Putain.. -répondit Yusuke.

- Bon t'es prêt pour la cassette New Age ?

- Ouais si tu veux.

- Prends une autre respiration !

- WHAAAAAAA ! -hurla à nouveau Yusuke lorsque Kuwabara refit le mouvement, tenant cette fois-ci la cassette New Age.

- Rhabilles-toi, c'est fini mon poussin ! » -lança Kuwabara, tout content.

Alors que Yusuke faisait le geste de se rhabiller, le téléphone fixe sonna.

« Laisses-moi répondre t'as assez de problèmes pour aujourd'hui ! » -fit Kazuma en se dirigeant vers le combiné et en décrochant.

« Oui allô ? -fit-il.

- Oui bonjour, ici c'est le médecin de la mère de Yusuke.. -commença la voix de Genkai.

- Oui bonjour, comment va-t-elle ? -s'enquit Kuwabara.

- L'opération a été plus compliquée que prévue on a dû lui greffer de la peau de chien.. -répondit Genkai.

- Ah. Merci. » -fit Kuwabara.

_''clac!''_

« Qui c'était ? -demanda Yusuke.

- Le médecin de ta mère mon vieux.

- Et comment va-t-elle ? -interrogea Yusuke.

- Pas mal du tout, il parait qu'elle reprend du poil de la bête ! »

* * *

Niark niark niark.. XD J'aime bien ce sketch il est fort :3 J'ai eu du mal à me décider pour la distribution des rôles, mais bon finalement j'ai gardé celle là, d'après moi c'est celle qui collait le mieux XD

J'aimais bien le jeu de mots avec le chien aussi :3

Et vous dites-moi, vous en pensez quoi ? :-)

_P.S. : Courage, plus que 2 (ou 3..) OS ! XD_


	8. L'Agenda de Yusuke

**Yuraku no Urameshi Team, One Shot 8**

**Rated : **K+

**Type/Genre : **Humour

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du Manga Yû Yû Hakusho appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi, Shuueisha, Fuji TV et St. Pierrot. Les dialogues des sketchs appartiennent à François Perusse des Deux Minutes du Peuple.

* * *

**L'Agenda **

**Personnages du sketch : **Yusuke (le tombeur), Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, Enma Jr/Isabelle (les conquêtes)

-x-

« Alors, qui pourrais-je appeler aujourd'hui ? » marmonna Yusuke.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit agenda.

« Voyons voir la liste… Marine, Mireille, Caroline, non pas envie. Geneviève, Isabelle, Christine, non pas envie. Sandra, Élise, Nicole, non pas envie. Tiens c'est marrant, j'connais plein de filles qui s'appellent Nonpasenvie. »

Alors que Yusuke était en pleine réflexion scientifique, son portable sonna.

« Allô ? fit Yusuke en décrochant.

- Salut, lui répondit une voix féminine.

- Oh salut Mireille !

- C'est Shizuru…

- C'Est-ce que je voulais dire, salut Shizuru, se rattrapa Yusuke.

- Et qui est Mireille ?

- On c'est…c'est mon garagiste.

- Yusuke, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ?!

- Euh attends un peu voir… Euh non je ne vois personne nous sommes seuls, tu peux me parler.

- Est-ce que t'as une maîtresse ?!

- Mais bien sûr que j'aime tes tresses.

- Tu peux m'oublier ! »

''_clac!''_

« Oh, on dirait que ça n'a pas marché… » constata Yusuke.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, il décrocha.

« Allôôô ?

- Bonjour Yusuke.

- Tiens Caroline !

- C'est Botan…

- Exactement ce que je voulais dire !

- Tu ne m'as pas appelé souvent…

- Euh non je t'ai appelé Caroline.

- Il fut un temps où on se voyait et maintenant tu viens passer une nuit et d'un coup je te vois plus !

- C'Est-ce qui arrive quand t'éteints la lampe chérie.

- Aurais-tu une aventure de temps en temps mon minou ?

- J'en ai plusieurs aventures de Tintin Milou j'peux t'en prêter une -répondit Yusuke.

- J'vais être franche… -commença Botan.

- Euh j'dois t'laisser j'ai quelque chose sur le feu ! Ah y'a quelqu'un à la porte ! Ma voiture est mal garée !

- T'es qu'un salaud, un égoïste et.. »

''_clac!''_

« Bon.. Qui pourrais-je bien appeler, repris Yusuke comme si de rien était, ah, cette fille que j'ai rencontré au bar hier soir ! Tiens j'ai sa carte ici j'vais essayer de la rejoindre.. Lalala lalalalaaa -fredonna-t-il en composant le numéro.

- Allôôô ?

- Isabelle ?

- Ouiii ? -lui répondit Enma Jr en rendant sa voix la plus aigu possible.

- Ici Yusuke, on s'est rencontrés au bar…

- Aaah je savais que tu m'appellerai… -susurra Enma.

- Ah oui ? Et est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir ?

- Aaah je savais qu'on se reverrai ce soir…

- Ah bein dis donc euh… -commença Yusuke.

- Aaah je savais que ah bein dis donc euh… »

''_clac!''_

« Eh dis donc elle en savait des choses cette pouffiasse… » marmonna Yusuke en raccrochant.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, il décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Aaah je savais qu'tu raccrocherai… -lui répondit la voix efféminée d'Enma.

- Okey ciao ! »

''_clac!''_

Le téléphone re-sonna, et rebelote.

« Allôôô ?

- I miss you darling… -lui répondit Genkai.

- Monsieur Darling ? Non ici c'est Monsieur Urameshi.

- Hey, this is Genkai, stupid !

- Genkai Stupid ? Nan connais pas désolé.

- What ? »

''_clac!''_

« Mince qui c'était… Ah putain elle a dormit ici y'a deux jours ! »

''_drrriiing''_

« Allô ?

- Yusuke…

- Comment vas-tu ma Julie ?

- C'est Yukina…

- C'Est-ce que j'ai dis, comment vas-tu ma julie Yukina ? -se rattrapa Yusuke.

- Je t'ai vu hier sur la rue avec une fille… -commença Yukina.

- Euh, une fille ? Oh tu parles.. Ah non non non non non ! C'était amical ! Oh c'est très sein comme relation ! (NdA : Sein, remplace ici volontairement le mot ''sain'' XD)

- Tu avais le nez dans sa poitrine !

- Bein c'est-ce que je t'ai dis..

- Tu as embrassé sa bouche !

- Oh oui mais c'est son front que je visais !

- Et bein heureusement que tu visais pas son nombril ! »

''_ding dong''_

« Oh tu veux bien attendre, voila le livreur. -lui dit Yusuke en allant ouvrir.

- Coucou !

- Entres Keiko.

- Ça va ?

- Euh oui ça va très bien, je suis au téléphone j'en ai pour une minute !

- Au téléphone avec qui ? -demanda Keiko.

- Oh avec mon garagiste. Oui ? -fit-il à l'intention de Yukina qui avait raccroché.

- Si tu savais comme j'aime me pendre à ton cou et t'embrasser… -marmonna Keiko en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui, ça c'est la suspension n'est-ce pas ? -poursuivit Yusuke avec le téléphone.

- Aah tu peux être sûr que je te caresserai… -continua Keiko.

- Euh, la peinture de la carrosserie ?

- Tu me prendra dans les deux sens et on fera ça dans toutes les pièces… -ajouta Keiko en se collant à lui.

- Deux cent yens plus les pièces ?

- Je veux m'enivrer de tes mains… -continua Keiko.

- Et tu dois me livrer demain ? Parfait ! » -termina Yusuke en raccrochant.

''_clac!''_

« Et bien je suis heureux que tu me rendes visite Keiko mais je sortais justement et… -commença-t-il.

- Bien alors je vais sortir aussi. -le coupa-t-elle.

- Euh oui euh c'est-ce que je voulais dire, et oui, alors euh on va y aller hein.. »

Ils sortirent et Yusuke ferma la porte.

''_crac!''_

« Bon… J'espère qu'elle m'a pas vu rentrer par la fenêtre… -marmonna Yusuke, à nouveau chez lui. »

À peine était-il rentré que son portable et le téléphone sonnèrent.

« Allons bon voila le téléphone et le portable en même temps ! Et bien je les prends tous les deux ! -fit-il en décrochant les deux en même temps.

- Allô ?

- Yusuke ? -firent Shizuru et Keiko en même temps.

- Ouiiii ?

- Comment vas-tu ? -demandèrent-elles, toujours synchro.

- Bien et toi ?

- Longtemps qu'on s'est vu ! -firent-elles à nouveau en chœur.

- Tu l'as dis ! -affirma Yusuke.

- Et dis donc, ça te dirais qu'on se voit ? -interrogèrent-elles ensembles.

- Euh quand ça ? -demanda-t-il.

- Demain soir vingt heures chez toi ? -répondirent-elles en chœur.

- Euh non non n'arrive pas à la même heure quand même… -bafouilla Yusuke.

- Quoi ? » -demandèrent elles, toujours synchro.

''_clac!''_

* * *

Mouais, celui là je l'aime bien, il est marrant XD mais il finit trop brusquement v_v Mais bon, dans l'ensemble j'trouve ça marrant XD

Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai manqué de filles à un moment et ai fait appel à Enma Jr… En gentille jeune fille il a bien voulut m'aider :D

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser au près de Keiko pour le coté couche-à-tous-les-rateliers de Yusuke dans cet OS et lui demande humblement d'épargner ma pauvre vie v_v d'autant plus que Hiei tient à y mettre fin lui-même T-T (_Mal aimé, je suis le mal aimé_… Uhm bon ça va Cloclo j'ai compris je te laisse tranquille XD)

Brreeef, ça va, vous avez aimé ? Reviews :DD (faites pas attention, y'a plus rien à sauver chez moi v_v)


	9. Le Destin de Yusuke

**Yuraku no Urameshi Team, One Shot 9**

**Rated : **K+

**Type/Genre : **Humour

**Note de l'auteur : **The last one nyahaha XD

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du Manga Yû Yû Hakusho appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi, Shuueisha, Fuji TV et St. Pierrot. Les dialogues des sketchs appartiennent à François Pérusse des Deux Minutes du Peuple.

* * *

**Le destin de Yusuke**

**Personnages du sketch : **Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara, Genkai, Shizuru, Keiko, EnmaJr, Yukina

« Tu veux encore un peu de café Hiei, demanda Yusuke.

- Non merci je dois y aller là, répondit Hiei en se levant.

- Et merde !

- Bein qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens de recevoir mon destin du mois prochain, répondit Yusuke. Tiens écoutes ça un peu : je vais me péter trois fois la tête sur la porte du placard de la cuisine, j'vais casser la gueule au type qui distribue les prospectus, j'vais attraper une gastro, j'vais avoir une mauvaise réponse à un jeu télévisé, j'vais perdre patience avec ma copine au téléphone, j'vais avoir la visite de trois témoins de Jéhovah et oh bein putain !

- Quoi ? Tu vas mourir ?

- J'vais gagner dix mille bales, s'exclama Yusuke.

- Sacré veinard, lança Hiei en se rasseyant avec une expression amusée.

- Mais seulement à la fin du mois…

- Bah c'est bien non ?

- Je me demande si je pourrai les encaisser tout de suite, commença Yusuke.

- Eh eh oh mais t'es malade ? On change pas le destin comme ça !

- J'vais téléphoner à la société là, de destinée.

- Et comment elle s'appelle, cette société de destinée ?

- Euh ''un truc là'' destinée, répondit Urameshi en composant un numéro.

- Euro Destinée, répondit la voix de Botan.

- Oui bonjour mademoiselle, j'aimerai savoir s'il serait possible de changer mon destin du mois…

- Votre nom ?

- Yusuke Urameshi.

- Et vous voulez changer quoi, demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Et bein je devais gagner dix mille bales à la fin du mois et j'aimerai bien les… les gagner tout de suite quoi, hé hé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui doit vous arriver avant les dix milles bales, demanda Botan.

- Oh bein je me cogne la tête euh, des trucs comme ça » répondit Yusuke.

Hiei leva les yeux au ciel et déplia le journal qui était posé à coté de lui.

« Selon le règlement, si vous voulez l'argent aujourd'hui, toutes les autres épreuves du mois doivent arriver dans la même journée aussi…

- Ah bein c'est parfait on va faire ça comme ça !

- Vous êtes sûr, demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sadisme.

- Euh, ouais ouais !

- Hé hé hé hééé, bonne journée.

- Merci. »

''_clac!''_

Yusuke se tourna vers Hiei, triomphant. Hiei lui, affichait un sourire amusé.

« Tu vois mon vieux, commença Yusuke, j'me fais tout le mois aujourd'hui et j'ai mes dix mille bales !

- Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu fais Yusuke ?

- Mais bien sûr je… Hé ! Mais où est-ce que je m'en vais ?!

- Euh, vers la cuisine, constata Hiei.

- Mais on dirait que j'ai pas le contrôle !! » s'exclama Yusuke dont les jambes l'emmenaient, indépendamment de sa volonté, dans la cuisine.

Là bas il se prit trois fois la porte du placard dans la figure…

''_blam!''_

« Putain les trois coups de tête sur la porte du placard, lança Hiei.

- J'les ai pris tous les trois d'affilée, se plaignit Yusuke.

- Mais t'as demandé tout ton destin aujourd'hui, lui rappela Hiei.

- Ah mais là j'en ai plus envie !

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Oh mais je sais pas moi !

- Merde, se souvint Hiei, tu t'en vas taper sur le mec des prospectus !

- Ah non il n'en est pas question !

- Mais tu peux plus changer le destin Yusuke !

- Oh fait chier ! » rétorqua celui-ci en ouvrant la porte.

Kuwabara, le mec des prospectus, se trouvait justement derrière.

« Écoutes mon vieux, commença Yusuke à l'intention de Kuwabara, est-ce que ça te dérangerai de plus mettre de prospectus dans ma boite ?

- Ah d'accord, répondit Kuwabara.

- Je les lis jamais de toute façon, continua Yusuke.

- Alors j'en mettrai plus c'est bon, fit gentiment celui-ci.

- Alors c'est cool.

- C'est cool oui.

- Merci… »

''_paf!''_

« Putain, commença Yusuke en rentrant et en fermant la porte, t'as vu ça Hiei, le coup est parti tout seul !

- C'est-ce que je te dis : on y peut rien, rétorqua Hiei.

- Tiens… On dirait que j'vais aux toilettes…

- Attends, commença Hiei, c'est normal, selon la liste tu en es à la gastro.

- Oh merde ! »

Yusuke s'enferma aux WC et on pu entendre un « Whaaaa » d'effort…

Hiei fit mine de se tourner vers une caméra invisible et commença :

« Afin de vous faire grâce de cette scène, nous vous offrons ce petit morceau de musique. »

Au même moment, la voiturette du marchant de glaces passait avec sa petite musique caractéristique qui, malheureusement, ne dura que deux secondes. La gastro de Yusuke ne passa donc pas inaperçu…

« Oh, commença Hiei, il semble que ce petit morceau de musique n'était pas assez long ! Nous vous offrons donc enc…

- Ça va j'ai terminé ! » le coupa vivement Yusuke en claquant la porte.

Le téléphone sonna.

« Oh quoi encore, lança Yusuke à Hiei en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

- Ça doit être la mauvaise réponse au jeu télévisé, glissa Hiei.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, vous êtes à l'antenne, commença la voix de Genkai, qui a interprété la chanson « Quand la musique est bonne » ?

- Euh, quand la musique est bonne, demanda Yusuke en se tournant vers Hiei.

- Jean-Jacques Goldman, lui souffla Hiei.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dis ??

- Jean-Jacques Goldman !

- Qui ?

- JEAN-JACQUES GOLDMAN, hurla Hiei.

- Jean-Jacques Goldman, répéta Yusuke à Genkai.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Nana Mouskouri, c'est Jean-Jacques Goldmaaaaannn » répondit-elle, accompagnée d'un soupire déçu du public.

''_clac!''_

« Mais j'avais la bonne réponse, protesta Yusuke en raccrochant.

- On peut pas changer le destin » soupira Hiei.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Et là qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Yusuke à Hiei.

- Euh attends voir… Là tu perds patience avec ta gonzesse, répondit Hiei.

- Oui allô, décrocha Yusuke.

- Allô, fit gentiment Keiko de l'autre coté.

- Ah Keiko merde ! »

''_clac!''_

« Ensuite ?

- On en est aux trois visites des témoins de Jéhovah » répondit Hiei.

''_ding dong''_

« Attends un peu voir, j'vais m'en occuper, lança Yusuke en allant ouvrir.

- Oui bonjour est-ce que vous avez une petite min…, commença Shizuru.

- Non non non non non non ! » la coupa Yusuke avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

À peine avait-il refermé la porte qu'on sonna à nouveau.

« Bon, fit Yusuke en rouvrant.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez la bonne nouvelle, commença Enma Jr.

- Non non non non non non ! » coupa à nouveau Yusuke en claquant la porte.

''_ding dong''_

Yusuke ouvrit à nouveau avec un « Rah ! » de mécontentement.

« Jésus revient, Jésus revieent, chantonna Kurama.

- Non non non non non NOOON ! »

''_clac!''_

Un quatrième coup de sonnette retentit. Yusuke ouvrit, à bout.

« Bonjour monsieur nous sommes venus vous annoncer que vous êtes l'heureux gagnant de dix mille, commença Yukina.

- NON NON NOOOOOON !! » La coupa Yusuke sans même écouter, en lui claquant la porte au nez.

* * *

Et voila… Morale de l'histoire : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre :-P

J'aime bien aussi celui là, j'imagine bien la scène avec le pauvre Yusuke qui s'en prend plein la poire ! XD Et Hiei qui doit s'amuser comme un petit sadique :-P

Donc mes petits amis, ainsi s'achève la série de One Shot sur le mixe de Yu Yu Hakusho et des Deux Minutes du Peuple v_v _-applaudissements-_

Je me suis bien amusé à les imaginer d'après les dialogues de François Pérusse et à les rédiger, et j'espère que vous vous êtes aussi très bien amusés à les lires !

**_Dites-moi tout ! ;-P_**


End file.
